The Truth of Sin
by Dark girl and Hiei's Girl
Summary: Tormenting sins,Raging Dreams, Sexy lemons, and we havent got to the good part yet! Vincent finds a confused white haired woman in the snow who has more then just a tie to JENOVA. VincentOC CloudTifa


DG: Hello i'm Dark girl ( DG for short) and this is my first Final fantasy7 fanfic, so if i dont have ALL the details PERFECT( i'm new at FF.. well not really i'm just lazy) be kind... or i'll tear your eyes out.. muaha

Vincent:...Who let you write in this section.. go back to anime were you belong

Dark girl: .. -- : puts Viny in cage: Hee hee this will be fun later.. now start fic snuggle Muffin!

Vincent:.. i hate you.. start the story

DG: you wont hate me later : Wink: hehe: appears in cage with him: Heehehehe: starts kissing him on the neck

Vincent: OOs-start fic NOW WE WANT TO BE ALONE!

Cait Sith: .. Dark girl does not own ff7 or Dirge of Cerberus.. or anything else mentioned in this story thats not of her own making. THIS is a Vincent/ Oc and Cloud/ Tifa pairing and WILL HAVE **LEMONS** **LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS** because Dark girl likes them... **VERY RATED M **

**This takes place 1 year after ff7**

_First comes the rain, than darkness, but out of the darkness comes light_

**Chapter One**

_**The Metomorphisis of True Sin**_

_**Prologue( Pov Vincent)**_

I have always wanted something i cant have...

_" Vincent...( gasp)"_

Always strived against the wind of destiny

_" We cant ( gasp) do ahhh- this.."_

The memories of my sin comes racing back to me like a endless hell; flooding my sense's and killing my soul.

_" I can love you better then he can ( heavy breathing)"_

_**( Pov over)**_

_" **I can love you better**" _The words were like an echo in his mind. The memories of her and their lovemaking taking over and tearing him apart.

_" Let me show you"_

he kissed down her neck,

closing his eyes and taking in her sweet scent.

_"gasp"_

_" I need you now.."_

He reached her blue blouse and give it a tug, it slipped down her shoulders with ease exposing her bare shoulders and the black silk bra.

_**".. Vincent I need you too.."**_

Vincent's eyes jerked open, the crisp night air was cold against his

cheeks. He rubbed his head and looked around. The room was darken by the night, the only light was from the moon which caused his silloute to appear on the floor in a ghostly manor.

_" Another damn dream"- _He thought to himself;

A large bottle of red wine laid empty on the ground, its contense long been devoured. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone from his left pocket.

_" No new Calls"_- the phone read

It seemed that he had fallen asleep on the window seal of his hotel room, or at least that's the conclusion he came to. He stared out the window, it was night already, he hated the night. The full moon reflected its rays off the new snow making it illuminate. Had this been in his earlier days he would have thought it beautiful, now all he saw was the unseen dangers of the much hated night.

His gaze shifted to the sky, over the past few weeks he had been having more and more vivid dreams of her. In some he could almost feel her silken touch, but after awakening they only left him empty and unfulfilled.

_**But he couldn't help having the feeling that something big was about to happen...**_

_A few Weeks After_

_**Flowing water, the clicking of machines, echoing voices, and muffled screams...**_

Her life, or as far as she could remember was spent there in that tube. She drifted in and out of conciseness, unable to take full control over her body. She memorized their face's, men and women in white coats staring at her in her containment cap seal.

_**Her little world.**_

_" Doctor! Doctor look her eyes are open again!"_

_" I see.. She's gaining self controlled mobile skills"_

_". Doctor Nii her brain activity has increased since last time"_

_**Until one day she didn't want to be contained anymore..**_

_"DOCTOR NII! 007 J.E.N.O.V.A experiment has ESCAPED!"_

_" WHAT?.. heh.. send the special ground unit after her.. make sure she is brought back ALIVE"_

_" yes sir"_

_" Well girl.. lets see what your capable of.. my beautiful weapon"_

_**( Prologue end)**_

( a few weeks earlier)

Vincent had found trace's of Hojo's work in a remote mountain range called Selsho Valley. Since it was only a trace he went alone into the snowy mountain area. He had to camp out a few days in the wilderness but it didn't matter to him, he'd do anything to find that basterd. He was determined almost to the point of obsession, he would find him.

The winter was harsh in Selsho Valley so camping was no cake walk. But luckily for him right when the worse of winter appearoched he found the first sign of life in this supposedly " uninhabited Wildereness".This "sign" was in the form of a log cabin, it was dirty and had a heavy coating of dust. It was clearly an aged building but a sign of life non the less.

It had little furnishings, most were torn, battered, or shattered. The bed was intact and the fire place was workable. It only had one room but it was enough. It was the first night in a week that he spent some-what warm. But this warmth could do nothing to fix the lack of warmth inside his soul.

That morning his Human Life Sensor machine finally detected life in the area. The sun bleed though the clouds making the snow bright with light, a wonderful sight for most. But the trail Vincent was following was much more sinister. **_Blood_**- he smelled blood and lots of it, it wasn't animal blood. After smelling it he increased his walk to a stealthy run. After what seemed like an eternity he finally came to the source of the offensive smell.

Soldiers, dead and bloodied soldiers, lying face down on the snowy mountain pass covered in bodily fluids. From the look of it they had been stabbed with a sharp object like a sword- a fresh kill. Come to think of it, the slice patterns on the bodies looked familiar- to familiar.

_"C-could it be?" _He asked himself.

He progressed down the path of destruction. He thought his fears confirmed when he found one of the dead bodies hands where clutching some hairs- Silver hairs. He froze in that spot.

_" ... Sephiroth..it has to be... but i don't understand how.."_

He said as he continued through the carnage, a **trial way of death**. He finally came to the end of it. About seven bodies lied in a circle and in the middle was someone with long silver hair that shined like the sun- covered in crimson blood. Taking out his **Cerberus **he approached with extreme caution. He pocked lightly with his shoe and flipped the person over; to his surprise what he thought was a man was a woman!

She was clothed in nothing but an unbuttoned lab coat. He knelt down and put his hand over her nose. She was alive! But barely, she had two gunshot wounds. One in the stomach and the other in her left leg. He sighed and pulled the poor creature into the shelter of his arms.When he stood up something fell to the ground, a long bloody, sword. He picked it up and started running back to the cabin. He can worry about her might being crazed later right now he needed to save her life!

Cloud was slightly worried about Vincent, they hadn't heard from him in a week. Since He left with out a warning Cloud didn't get the chance to inform him that a large scale lab was found at Selsho Valley. And the idiot wisent answering his phone! Cloud sat and stared at the wall in deep thought. After Vincent left they had been told by a reliable source that Sepheroih was alive! and had been spotted near Nibelheim

He put a hand over his head

_" Will this ever end"_ he said in a whisper

_" Sephiroth just die and leave me in peace"_he said with a half moan

He made a frustrated noise and stood up, the Inn he was staying in was small but it would do until he found Vincent. Tifa had insisted that she go with him. He took off his white button up shirt and tossed it aside, then unhooked the belt of his pants. He removed his pants and underwear leaving him gloriously naked. He stretched a moment, right before he went into the bathroom to take a shower Tifa opened the door.

And low and behold there he was standing in all his male glory, Butt-ass naked! Her face became red as he turned quickly to see who walked in. His face turned an interesting shade of crimson as they both stared at each other and shared together a moment of utter shock. Cloud finally moved making a weird meeting mouse then darted into the bathroom with his hands over his " **Member**"

_"... ! Oh my gosh i think i am blind"_

Tifa said putting a hand over her face.She pretended to be shocked and horrified...

but she was smiling

(**_Dark girl: Haha i am gonna have fun with this)_**

_".. Sorry Tifa..."_ meeped a now small voiced Cloud who was caught between

laughter and crying.

Tifa started laughing at his tone of voice

_" hahah you Hahah sounded like a-aha XD"_ She said between breaths

_" like .. a what..." _he said trying to keep his voice seirous

but she was making this hard

_" Like a chipmunk!"_ she said holding her stomach

_"... ( sweatdrop)..."_ Cloud said nothing for a while

_I'm getting a shower now"_

he said as he got back his normal voice

She replied but her voice was drowned out by the thunderous sound of the running water. He slipped into the falling liquid; his tensed muscles relaxed under the flowing stream. He rotated his shoulders gently to relax himself more. He closed his eyes; slowing down his breath as he focused on nothing but the feel of the water hitting his bare glistening back then richosaing into oblivion. He slowly ran his had through his golden hair and tipped his face towards the water.

He finally reached through the shower curtain and grabbed a washcloth. He lathered the cloth in soap and began washing his manly chest making sure to get every speck of dirt off. After ward he washed his face and other places

**_( DG:_ sorry i was laughing so hard top go into detial about" other places"... HA!.. che- HAH**

**Cloud: WAHH A SHOWER SCEEN !)**

When Cloud stepped out of the shower he instanly realized somthing was diffrent about the room. Their quarters smelled of fresh cooked ramen, he put on his sleep cloths( A black botton up shirt and black boxers) and opened the bathroom door. Tifa smelled at him, she was sitting on her bed with two bowls of ramen.

_" Hungry?" _

She asked with a smile

_" no"_

He replied and walked to his bed to sit down. The he felt somthing wet and warm nearly touch his cheek. He moved away quickly.

_" Please eat somthing for me"_

She said as she gave him the pouty face and pushed the ramen at him. He sighed and took the ramen from her. He grabbed his chopsticks and picked up some of the food. He stuck some in her face

_" Your awful" _

He said with a slight smile

**( DG: Back to our not so happy couple!)**

Warmth, her world had been ice cold and numb but then out of the darkness warmth. She opened her eyes slightly and started at the person holding her, his attention was else where. The way he cradled her to the heat of his chest made her body radiate with warmth.

_"who was he?"_

She thought

_" Who am I?"_

She thought

_" I don't care i trust this being" _

She thought before giving in to the sleep caused by the cold and her wounds.

He arrived at the cabin in record time, panting a little he raced inside the semi- warm building. He gently placed her on the bed, her long white hair came down to her knees, and she had a light completion and slim waist. He slowly took off her white lab coat to survey the damage done to her poor body, he sucked in his breath. She had the most gorgeous body he had ever seen on a woman, he pushed the lust from his mind and focused on the job at hand.

After three hours of work he finally got her stable and banded up. He put a white cotton blanket over her as he wiped the seat off his brow. Vincent walked over to a ragged chair with what he assumed to be her sword. He unsheathed the weapon, it was about 6 and a half feet long. His normally calm eyes widened in surprise, the sword was rusted, old and beaten up.

_" No way in hell those clean cuts came from this blade" _

He thought to himself. Confused he sighed and set the blade to then side put a hand over his face

_" Why the hell am i doing this? Why do i care if this girl lives or dies..."_

Then he noticed something weird on the young women's body, a tattooed bar code on her left shoulder that read 007, His eyes narrowed.

_" please god don't tell me that she's a...i hope not i would not want to have to end a life so soon"_

Night had fallen when this mysterious woman awoke form her seemingly endless slumber. She moved and attempted to get up, her eyes fluttered open. At first she didn't move, she just looked around the room. Then her eyes found him, she jumped a bit as her clear blue eyes hit his dark icy red ones. His stare was cold and emotionless, there was a scowl on his stunningly handsome face. Though his appearance was intimidating she was not alarmed, he sent shivers down her back but not ones of fear. There was a moment of odd silence and he looked her over, she could almost feel his hot gaze go up and down her partly exposed body.

_" So you've awakened" _

He finally spoke, his voice hot, low, hypnotic, and sensual

_" I will jump straight to the point who are you"_

he said as his voice changed to cold and accusing

She thought for a moment

_".. I...I... don't know" _

_" What?"_

His eyes widened a bit

_" I don't know who i am... or where i came from..."_

she said looking down at the thin sheet that covered her.

She blushed realizing she was nude-she didn't know how she knew but she had the feeling that a male shouldn't see a female's body.

_" Woman... you don't recall anything of any significant importance?... tell me everything you can remember"_

He said softening his voice and eyes to the best of his abilities( which wasn't much)

_" ... I was cold.. for a long time.. numb- i was going to give up but then i felt warm and then you were there and i knew i was going to be alright"_

she said smiling a little. A shiver went down his spine, her smile was radiant- it reminded him of soon- he pushed the idiotic thought from his mind.

_" What may i ask is your name- or do you have one you remember?"_

he said closing his eyes

_I don't know that ether...what is your name mystery man?' _

she said jokily

_" Vincent... Vincent Valentine"_

he introduced himself in a short and sweet manor

_" Thank you.. Vincent for helloing me when you didn't have to- i am in your debt"_

She said looking down at her blanket.

She started to sit up but then stopped and grabbed her stomach and looking in pain. He walked over to her and put one hand on her upper throat and the metal one on her back and gently pushed her down. He then pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

_" Your still badly injured, Rest for a while" _

His voice was the last thing she heard echoing into her dreams.

DG: ok that's the end of Chapter one

Vincent: I guess it wasn't to fowl

Cloud: A SHOWER SCENE??? WHAT ? diving WAAAY to deep into my personal life!

Reno: You know you liked it

Cloud: Shut up fag... YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKED IT! .

Tifa: i liked it

Dg: Me too

Cloud:...( blush)... eh... heh...( gulp)

DG: your mush to bashful! Its time to relax you a bit (grabs him by the color and drags him into a room)

Tifa: DG!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!

Vincent: ... wtf?... thats just wrong..

( 5 hours later)

DG: ok thanks for reading Please R&R oh and in your reviews you can ask ANY FF7 character an ( ANY) question! i will make them answer or they will be forced to do the CHICKEN DANCE Bye

Cloud:... (smiles)

Everyone else: ( sweatdrop)

Reno: man how did that fag muffin get ass before me?


End file.
